Et ce sera notre dernier face à face
by Liilya
Summary: Cette histoire complète "De l'amour à la haine il n'y a qu'un pas". J'ai remis la partie importante de l'histoire dans cet OS, donc il n'y pas besoin de l'avoir lu. Hagrid était un demi-géant et à cause de sa condition beaucoup le fuit. Pourtant lui il avait été là, alors pourquoi tout devait-il finir ainsi, dans la haine et les larmes ?


**1939. Poudlard.**

Rubeus Hagrid était un jeune homme un peu particulier. Du haut de ses treize ans il dépassait tous ceux qui l'entourait, élèves et professeur. A cet époque il semblait juste grand pour son âge et peu imaginait sa véritable identité, sa condition de demi-géant. Hagrid n'était pas quelqu'un de très populaire, c'était un garçon plutôt solitaire. En première année le choixpeau l'avait envoyé à Gryffondor et en effet c'était un garçon plutôt courageux et il avait tendance à oublier de réfléchir avant d'agir en bon Gryffondor.

En revenant à Poudlard pour sa troisième année il n'imaginait pas que celle-ci tournerait au cauchemar et qu'il ne pourrait même pas la finir.

Tom Elvis Jedusor était lui aussi un jeune homme un peu particulier. Du haut de ses quatorze ans il était sûrement plus intelligent que la plupart de ses camarades et obtenait toujours les meilleurs notes dans toutes les matières. Jedusor était quelqu'un que tous connaissaient cependant c'était un garçon qui avait besoin d'être seul comme il avait besoin de se sentir admiré et entouré. En première année le choixpeau l'avait envoyé à Serpentard et en effet il prouverait tout le long de sa vie qu'il était vil et rusé.

En arrivant à Poudlard pour sa quatrième année il ne pensait pas une seconde que celle-ci pourrait induire tout le reste de sa vie.

Rubeus et Tom n'avait jamais fais attention l'un à l'autre jusqu'au jour où ils se retrouvèrent ensemble en retenu. L'un comme l'autre avait été trouvé dans les couloirs après le couvre feu. Le Gryffondor avait voulu profiter du calme de la nuit et le Serpentard avait pour habitude de sortir le soir pour mieux réfléchir. Le concierge les avait surpris tous les deux, l'un après l'autre.

Ils devaient donc tous les deux faire briller la salle des trophées sans l'aide de la magie bien entendu. Et ils étaient là, tous les deux et comme ils s'ennuyaient ils commencèrent à parler. Ils parlaient plus pour eux-mêmes que pour l'autre sans trop se soucier des informations qu'ils donnaient. Il connaissaient chacun la réputation de l'autre et savaient qu'ils ne seraient pas trahi, parce que le premier n'avait personne à qui dire tous cela et que le deuxième ne s'abaisserait jamais à avouer qu'il avait eu une discussion avec un Gryffondor.

Leur retenu dura presque trois heures et leur discussion tout autant. Hagrid avait parlé de ses parents, de sa condition, de sa peur, de son admiration pour certaines créatures. Jedusor avait parlé de l'orphelinat, de son passé, de ses attentes pour le futur. Jamais ils n'avaient autant confié sur eux et jamais plus ils ne le feraient.

Ils se séparèrent sans un mot de plus, ne se promettant rien. Et pourtant le lendemain lors de leurs sorties nocturne ils se retrouvèrent et de nouveau se confièrent l'un à l'autre. Il prirent l'habitude de se retrouver tous les soirs dans un coin du château où le concierge ne les trouvait jamais.

Et c'est sans crainte qu'un jour le plus jeune confia au plus vieux qu'il cachait dans le château une araignée géante. Il aurait sûrement dû se méfier mais après tant de soirée il avait finit par faire confiance au Serpentard. C'était même plus que cela. Quand il pensait à son camarade de nombreux sentiments se mélangeait en lui sans qu'il arrive à les nommer.

Jedusor de son coté sentait bien que sa relation avec Hagrid n'était plus seulement une façon de se défouler. Il commençait à s'attacher au Gryffondor et cela il ne pouvait l'accepter. Ne jamais aimer, ne jamais s'attacher, c'était un mot d'ordre. Alors quand l'autre lui avoua son secret il y vit un moyen de l'éloigner de lui à jamais.

La rumeur se répandait dans toute l'école que la chambre des secrets avait été ouvert et que donc le monstre qui y vivait avait été libéré. Et même si lui savait qui en était la cause, c'était lui-même l'héritier de Serpentard, et que donc ce n'était nullement Hagrid, il décida de l'accuser avec preuve à l'appui.

Quand le Gryffondor fut convoqué dans le bureau du directeur et qu'il y trouva le ministre de la magie, il n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir pour comprendre que le Serpentard l'avait trahi. Il sentit en lui un immense sentiments de trahison, une peine qu'il chercherait toute sa vie à combler sans jamais y parvenir. Il se vit obliger de quitter le château sans même revoir celui qu'il avait pourtant considérer comme un ami, son seul ami, la seule personne à qui il avait fait confiance, le seul qui avait vraiment compter.

Et si cette trahison fut grand Hagrid se rendrait compte plus tard que Tom Elvis Jedusor était capable de bien pire !

* * *

_Hagrid est aux côté de l'Ordre du Phénix comme avant, et comme avant il ne peut empêcher ses souvenirs de se rappeler à lui, il ne peut oublier Son visage, celui d'avant, celui qu'il a eu la chance de connaître, et pourtant, il le sait, il faut qu'il arrête d'y penser. Il se battra comme le courageux Gryffondor qu'il a été, il se battra pour honorer le souvenir de James et Lily Potter, il se battra avec le souvenir de Dumbledore parce que lui, il ne l'a pas abandonné, il se battra au côté du trio d'or car c'est tout ce qui lui reste._

**Mai 1998. Poudlard.**

L'heure de la bataille final a sonné. Hagrid sait que c'est la fin, aujourd'hui l'un d'eux mourra, peut-être même eux deux, qui sait !? Il n'a plus le choix, ne peut plus reculer. La bataille éclate dans Poudlard, les mangemort attaque, les membres de l'ordre du Phénix et tous ceux qui sont resté se battre à leurs côtés ripostent comme ils peuvent. Hagrid se bat aussi, avec toute sa rage, avec toute sa douleur. Il voudrait juste que cela ne finisse pas trop mal, il voudrait que les personnes qui ont su l'accepter s'en sorte, lui ce n'est pas important. Si Voldemort meurt ce soir, il pourra mourir en paix lui aussi.

Hagrid est fait prisonnier par les mangemorts. Voldemort est devant lui, ils sont seuls, comme avant, mais rien n'est comme avant ! Voldemort le dévisage et Hagrid essaye de retrouver le Tom qu'il a connu dans ce visage, il essaye de revoir les quelques sourires que le jeune homme lui réservait, mais rien. Tom n'existe plus, Tom a disparu a jamais.

_- Hagrid, cela fait longtemps, trèèès longtemps. Comment vas-tu depuis tout ce temps ?, un rictus se dessine sur le visage du Lord noir, tout cela est bien triste quand même, tu aurais pu nous être utile si tu n'avais pas été aussi sentimental !_

Le dernier mot résonna comme une injure. Ce fut le mot de trop pour le demi-géant. Peut-être que oui, peut-être qu'il était trop sentimental, tellement Gryffondor, presque Pousouffle. Mais il y avait eu des gens pour l'accepter, malgré sa différence, il y avait eu des gens pour le soutenir, pour l'aimer au moins un peu. Alors Hagrid décida d'attaquer à son tour.

_- Ce qui est triste ce que toi, tu n'es jamais été capable d'aimer, que tu n'es jamais pu accepter qu'il y ait des gens qui puissent t'aimer, Tom._

Et il insista bien sur le Tom. Car c'est bien à Tom qu'il parlait, pas à Voldemort, pas au monstre qu'il était devenu mais bien à l'homme qu'il avait été, il y a de ça si longtemps, à l'époque de Poudlard, à l'époque de leur rencontre, de leurs sorties nocturne, de leurs discussions qui semble si irréelle maintenant. Hagrid s'était d'ailleurs demandé à plusieurs reprise si cela avait été vrai, s'il n'avait pas tout inventé.

Voldemort se retourna sans aucun autre mot, Harry venait d'arriver, ce serait bientôt la fin. Il le tuera et pourra enfin dominer le monde.

La suite se passa très vite, Hagrid vu le corps d'Harry s'effondrer et il devina plus qu'il entendit la voix qui lui ordonna de le porter. Il marcha sans arriver à avoir aucune penser cohérente. Le retournement de situation se passa tout aussi vite, Harry qui se relève et un instant plus tard le corps de Voldemort à terre.

La lumière avait vaincu, les derniers mangemorts arrêté, ils seraient bientôt amené à Azkaban. Hagrid ne voyait plus rien, ne pensait plus. C'était fini, Voldemort n'existait plus et avec lui Tom était définitivement mort. Hagrid n'avait pas vraiment de regrets, c'était la fin logique. Il n'avais jamais espéré retrouvé le Tom qu'il avait connu et pourtant cette boule dans son ventre était bien présente. Elle disparaîtrait, il le savait, avec le temps viendrait l'oubli. Mais pour l'instant il pleurait, il pleurait l'homme qu'il n'avait pas réussi à sauver.

**Car oui, Hagrid n'avait jamais refusé de prononcer le nom de Voldemort par peur, mais par haine, par honte, par amour.**


End file.
